


She walks in Beauty

by Thiccake



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiccake/pseuds/Thiccake
Summary: (this is still a work in progress) :):)





	She walks in Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Gemma, she keeps me motivated xo

Silence was all she wanted, silence was all she needed. Violet gazed up at the ceiling, mould creeping in through the wallpaper, she grimaced and squeezed her headphones onto her head and the loud rock music assaulted her ears. It was the only way she could get any peace in this huge house. Her dad always tried to engage her in some dumb psychology trick that never helped and her mother would try her best to cheer the girl up but always ended up making her feel worse. The only peace she got was the few hours she had alone after school, but even that didn’t last long.

“Violet, come downstairs.” It was her mother’s voice. Violet groaned and shifted her body off the bed, “I never get any peace in this goddamned house.” She made her way to the kitchen, dragging her feet as she went, dreading whatever “fun” mother-daughter bonding experience it would be this time. 

“Hello Violet, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Moira” a soft voice uttered. Violet nearly choked, a tall, pale-skinned woman stood before her. The woman’s soft red curls lay over her penetratingly green eyes, her pouty lips stained red, Violet wondered what they tasted like.

“Violet!” The girl shook the thought out of her head. “Aren’t you going to say something?” Her mother interjected.  
“Whatever” Violet muttered. Vivien glared at her, “Moira will be cleaning the house for us, don’t be so rude” “I’m sorry Moira, she hasn’t been feeling so good lately.” Moira turned back to Vivien. “It’s ok, I was like that at her age.” Violet huffed, annoyed by the lack of attention. The redhead looked back at Violet and smirked, “I could make her smile.” Violet looked in confusion at her, this sudden sexual tone surprised her. Moira turned back to face Vivien and Violet stormed upstairs.

Violet tried to forget about the encounter and return to her state of depressive peace but it weighed on her mind, this woman scared her, how did her mother not notice how overtly sexual this mortal goddess was?


End file.
